No More Jumping on the Bed
by Meggie2
Summary: Pippin and Merry got in some trouble and no they are bored what happens when it gets the best of them?


****

Hey everybody!!! I'm new to writing Lord of the Rings fiction so I hope that you all just bear with me and it would be greatly appreciated if you would review. So pretty please review!!! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I know any of the actors.

____________________________________________________________________________

Pippin is 7, and Merry is 15

Merry and Pippin had spent the whole day down by the river and they had gotten themselves into mischief. Pippin had picked up a rock covered in mud and he tried to clear it off and ended up fling some of the mud on Merry accidentally, this caused Pippin to giggle,

"Oops sorry Merry," Pippin grinned showing Merry that in fact he was not sorry at all.

"Oh yeah," Merry grabbed more dark mud, "Well I'm sorry for this!" And he threw it at Pippin, which hit Pippin right square on the forehead. This stunned Pippin into silence

The laughing of Merry brought him out of his silence and an evil grin grew on Pippin's face; he picked up mud and threw it at Merry, this time it hit Merry in the chest.

"Hey!" He yelled, "That was my new shirt, now it's on!" This started an all out mud war. 

It had last for about ten minutes before they were stopped, "Peregrin Took! And Master Brandybuck! What do you think you are doing!" Pippin's mother said she had come to find them to tell them supper was ready and found quite a surprise.

Both Pippin and Merry were covered head to toe with mud. They both look down and didn't say anything.

"Well?" She tapped her foot.

"Umm..." Pippin said kicking at the ground.

"We. We didn't..." Merry tried to think of an excuse but found that it was quite hopeless.

"We're sorry, we were playing, an..and.." Pippin stammered.

Eglantine sighed and her shoulders dropped, no matter how much she wanted to be mad she couldn't. Pippin was too young and Merry, well he was Merry.

"Come on" she said "Let's go get you washed up" she turned to leave " but it's early bedtime for both of you tonight!" She knew she should give them worst punishment but it was summer time and she knew Merry and Pippin loved be outside as long as they could and that was usually well into the night.

"Come on now." She hurried them.

____________________________________________________________________________

After they had taken bats looking much more like hobbits instead of mud monsters they ate a short supper and was sent off to bed with much whining coming from Pippin.

"Now I don't want to hear any noises out of this room. You are not to be playing around!" Eglantine said and shut the door.

There was still a single candle burning in the room so they could still see each other.

"I'm bored," Pippin sighed, he was still much too excited to go to bed now.

"I know Pip, me too but we have to go to sleep," Merry said and was about to turn away from the light when he heard his younger cousins' voice.

"Or do we?" Merry heard the wheels turning in Pippin's head, "Pip. No." Merry tried to reason with his cousin but knew that once Pippin had his mind set on something it couldn't be stopped. 

Pippin giggled and stood up on his bed and started jumping up and down, "come on Merry!" Pippin exclaimed.

"No Pippin don't!" Merry tried to whisper, " If someone walks in, they'd skin us alive."

Pippin continued to jump up and down. Merry saw how much joy was on Pippin's face and help but get excited too.

Merry soon got up on his own bed and jumped up in down. He hadn't done this for so long he forgot what it felt like.

"Watch out Pip, I'm coming over," and Merry launched himself at Pippins bed landing besides Pippin.

Pippin squealed in delight and clapped his hands. He wanted to try that too. So he jumped with all of his strength. 

Merry surprised by the sudden action, Merry knew Pippin was too small to jump over that big space he gave a yell,

"Pippin!" Merry knew that Pippin wouldn't make it and he sound found out that he was right.

Pippin had almost made it but as he went down, Pippin hit his arm on the wood part of his bed and Merry heard a huge pop and knew something was very wrong.

Pippin hit the floor he gave out a scream and clutched at his arm. Merry rushed over to his cousin,

"Pippin! Pippin looked up to Merry with pain and tears in his green eyes, "Merry," he clenched his eyes shut as he accidentally jostled his arm.

Merry slowly got down on his knees besides Pippin, "Here Pip let me see," he moved Pippin's good hand from his arm, at once he could tell it was broken.

"It hurts," was Pippins tearful plea.

At once it seemed that everyone came rushing into the room, their eyes immediately focusing on Pippin, then looked at Merry to explain,

"We were jumping on the beds and he jumped across to mine but he didn't make it and hit his hand on the wood part of the bed." Merry looked down his own tears welling up in his eyes.

Eglantine ran over to Pippin and tried to soothe his crying, "Shh," but nothing seemed to stop his crying.

" Someone needs to go fetch a healer," She looked to her husband, "his bone needs to be set right away."

Paladin nodded and walked out the door to see if he could find a healer. 

Eglantine then picked up her son and sat him on the bed, "See what happens when you don't do as your told?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry ma," he said, " I won't ever do it again."

________________________________________________________________________-__

As soon as the healer had come he set right away to making a special herbal tea, "This will help with the pain but not all of it," he warned Pippin.

The healer turned to his mother. "He may have one person in here when I set the bone."

"Merry," They heard Pippin say, " I want Merry in here with me."

Eglantine wanted to argue but thought better of it, she knew there would be no way to separate Merry and Pippin. She nodded and took one last look at Pippin before the healer shut the door.

The healer looked at Pippin's arm and softly prodded the skin so he could tell just how bad it was broken. It seemed to be a clean brake and would be easy to set but it would be painful.

"All right little one, we are going to set the bone now but it will hurt so it will be all right to cry. Okay?" The healer asked.

Pippin looked up at the healer with fear in his eyes and tightly gripped Merry's hand, "Ok" he said a little shakily.

The healer took Pippin's arm in his hands, "Ready?"

Pippin had closed his eyes tightly and nodded. And as fast as the healer could he pulled it straight and stuck a pieced of wood on the bottom of his arm and wrapped it with cloth.

When Pippin felt the pain go through his arm he cried out and squeezed Merry's hand so tight that Merry was sure that Pippin had broke his hand.

After the pain subsided Pippin let go of Merry's hand and wiped away the stray tears that still were hinted on his face. 

"You should leave that splint on for about six weeks and should come and see me every week," the healer said packing up his stuff, "Now try and get some rest," he turned to leave but turned around once more to Pippin, "Oh and no more jumping on the bed!"

As soon as the door opened Pippin's mother came rushing in, "you are staying in bed tomorrow and not going anywhere!" She scolded him.

Pippin felt to weak to fight or he would have given her a good argument, "Yes mamma"

"And you," She turned to look at Merry and Merry cringed ready for a good lecture, " you will watch him."

He sighed from relief "Aye Aunt Eglantine."

Soon everyone left and Merry looked at Pippin, he could tell that he was in pain and he felt guilt, "I'm sorry Pippin, I shouldn't have jumped in the first place then you would have never jumped."

"It's all right Merry," Pippin looked at Merry, "I'll be all better in not time," he grinned that toothy smile of his. 

"Right then, you need some sleep so lights out!" Merry was about to climb into his bed but heard Pippin.

"Merry will you sleep with me, I'm scared of the monsters," Pippin said not even thinking about his arm.

"There aren't any monsters Pippin but if it will make you feel better." Merry walked over and climbed into the bed. Pippin snuggled as close as he could to Merry without hurting his arm and looked up to Merry, " So no more jumping on the bed," Pippin said a little sadly.

"Aye, No more jumping on the bed," Merry hugged his cousin being careful of his arm, " Go to sleep Pippin."

"Kay, Goodnight Merry, I love you" Pippin said closing his eyes.

"You too," Merry watched over Pippin until he had fallen asleep and then fell asleep himself.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay so that's my first Lord of the Rings story. How did you like it? Well I would love to hear what you thought of it so please leave me a review. I also have another story that is in the works so if you have any help that would be appreciated too!


End file.
